1. Field of the Inventive Concept
Embodiments relate to a storage device and a method for controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance of a storage device, for example, a solid state drive (SSD) is being continuously improved. The storage capacity of SSDs is increasing, and a bandwidth at which the SSD writes or reads data is also increasing. However, an external device which stores or reads the data on and from the SSD, e.g., a host device, may include a device that does not support the maximum bandwidth of the SSD, and in some cases, not all of the bandwidth of the SSD is used.